A Registered Jack (RJ) is a standardized physical network interface, including both the jack construction and the wiring pattern, for connecting device, computer, telecommunications or data equipment. The standard designs for these connectors and their wiring include RJ11, RJ14, RJ21, RJ35, RJ45, RJ48, etc. Many of these interface standards are commonly used in North America, though some interfaces are used world-wide. RJ typically refers to either or both of the male (plug) component and the female (socket) component.
The physical connectors that registered jacks use are mainly of the modular connector and pin miniature ribbon connector types. For example, RJ11 uses a six-position two-conductor (6P2C), RJ14 uses a six-position four-conductor (6P4C) modular plug and jack, while RJ21 uses a 25-pair (50-pin) miniature ribbon connector. In another example, RJ45 connections can use an eight-contact 8P8C plug, and may also be referred to as T568A/T568B or Ethernet (for computers).
The RJ plugs include a flexible tab used to release the tab from the corresponding socket. A difficulty with RJ plugs is that the tab is weak and can break off due to wear, use, snagging, etc.
Some conventional solutions include a sleeve which covers the tab in order to make it less prone to catching or snagging onto other items or hazards, to prevent breaking off of the tab. Some other solutions have a mechanism which covers over the existing tab. Yet some other solutions try to exactly match the existing dimensions and form of the tab so that, once the tab breaks, the replacement solution can be used as a direct replacement.
A difficulty with existing solutions is that they may not be adaptable to be used for both of replacement and reinforcement, and sometimes does neither very well. As well, covering over the male RJ plug can increase bulkiness. These and other difficulties may be appreciated in view of the detailed description of example embodiments, below.